The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for transferring products and, more specifically, for transferring a discrete number of baked goods, such as crackers, from a first conveyor to a second conveyor traveling in a generally different direction.
Over the years, several mechanisms have been developed to transfer goods from a first conveyor belt to a second conveyor belt traveling in a generally different direction. For instance, one mechanism (i.e., existing loaders) accept slugs (i.e., groups of crackers or cookies in side by side relationship intended to be packaged together) from a first conveyor and then positions the slug over the path of a continuously moving flight compartment of the second conveyor and then drops the slug into a moving flight compartment of the second conveyor. This mechanism subsequently returns to its initial position at the first conveyor to receive another slug to repeat the process described above. The mechanical operation of dropping slugs from existing loaders into the second conveyor utilizes a mechanism similar to the bomb bay doors of a bomber, wherein the doors swing open for each discharge and then close after each discharge. The speed of operation of existing loaders is limited by the time it takes for the slug handling mechanism to return to its initial position to receive the next slug. The operation of existing loaders is also limited by the mechanical complexity of the bomb bay door opening and closing system and the reciprocating discharge mechanism. Existing loaders also impose a restriction on the speed of the second conveyor so as to allow time for the slug to drop vertically into a moving flight compartment of the second conveyor.